


The Ten Evanstan Kisses.

by SuperAnarchy



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different situations. Ten different kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Evanstan Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Evanstan的十个吻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916828) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> Obviously, it's fictional, I don't pretend to tell a truth.  
> You can also find he [here !](http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The Ten Evanstan Kisses.

                       _         

 

 

It’s that moment in the relationship: The beginning where you both can’t keep your hands off of each other. Your lips are dying to be kissed, your body craving for a touch. It’s what they’re living right now. Daring to kiss everywhere they can, whenever they can. Not caring that much that they’re late, but caring whether they’re caught. It makes everything so much more interesting, arousing, to hide.

To share a dirty little secret.

It’s between two trailers, hidden, that they’re kissing. Lips locked together, hands running over each other’s bodies. They’re alone but they don’t know for how long. Carefully focusing on the noises around them, but paying another kind of attention to the noises the other one makes.

It’s how their conversation works, with their lips and tongues, silently. 

Kissing with just lips at first, cautiously, teasing the other one, seeing which one will go over the edge first, which one will ask for more. Parting their lips, opening their mouths wider, letting their tongues meet shyly. Gently touching, playing timidly and gradually stirring more enthusiastically, finding a new meaning to their unvoiced talk.

Sebastian’s hands grasping at Chris’ back, and Chris’ fingers pressing against Sebastian’s cheeks, still attentive to what’s happening around them. They pull apart a few times, to catch their breath, to look at each other, share their eagerness and amusement toward the whole situation. Hearing steps not so far from them, people chatting. it’s exciting, thrilling.

 

* * * *

 

Sebastian is laying breadthwise on the bed, reading a script. Chris is sitting on the floor, half reading a script on his own, half typing something on his computer. Papers are scattered everywhere and Sebastian’s phone silently buzzes on the blankets.

Chris barely glance at his boyfriend apparently reading the text he just received, busy trying to juggle between the mail from his agent pointing his attention to a specific part of the script he’s already read probably ten times, and rereading that same script again.

But he looks up when he hears Sebastian laughing, almost without a sound, smiling at him when he catches his gaze.

“My mom just told me something funny.” Sebastian says, trying to explain why he was laughing.

Chris just smiles a little bit wider in response, love enlightening his eyes.

Sebastian smiles back and rolls on the bed. When he reaches the edge of it, his head falls in the void, and he looks at Chris upside down. Moving closer, and not leaving his eyes for a second, Chris balances on one hand, the other reaching for Sebastian’s cheek.

They close their eyes and Chris presses his lips softly against Sebastian’s, the tip of his nose brushing Sebastian’s chin.

 

* * * *

 

Dragging Chris to a quiet room, Sebastian sits him on a chair, still holding his hand. The hand Chris is squeezing with vigor.

“It’s okay Chris. It’s okay.” Sebastian speaks softly.

“It’s just-”

“I know, I know.” He lowers his tone, whispering now.

Sebastian crouches, resting their tied hands on Chris’ lap. His other hand is stroking Chris’ thigh. He’s comforting him, being supportive. Sebastian is helping him to breathe correctly, helping him go through his anxiety attack. Hiding the fact he’s worried and trying to look reassuring instead. He doesn’t like to see Chris like this, but he isn’t going to show it, not when he needs someone to help him.

After a moment, Chris regains a regular breathing pattern. He’s no longer pale and hopefully doesn’t look like he’s about to pass out anymore. Sebastian hopes he was enough help, that he calmed him down. Moving his fingers in Chris’ hand to get a better grip on it, he lifts their hands near his face and kisses the back of Chris’ hand softly. Lips delicately brushing his flesh.

“Feeling any better?” Sebastian keeps his voice low, breathing against Chris’ skin.

Eyes caught on Chris’ face, scanning his reaction, he’s looking for an answer to his question.

 

* * * *

 

At the airport after they both drag their bags and suitcases through miles and miles of hallways, they’re ready to catch their planes.

They’re in Boston and they have to separate. Sebastian is flying to New York and Chris is flying to England. The nine days they shared have flown so fast. They haven’t seen how the time passed, and they’re both hoping time will pass as fast now that they have to be away from each other for weeks.

It’s the last seconds, the last few before an eternity, before they can see each other again. Chris being the first one to leave, he has already, reluctantly, left Sebastian’s side. He’s hidden behind a huge window, talking with a few staff people. Sebastian is not leaving him, his eyes fixated on him, staring, anticipating the moment he’ll disappear completely from his sight.

When Chris turns back for the last time, a weak smile on his lips, Sebastian lift his hand to his mouth, kissing the tips of his fingers softly and lowering them, he exhales shyly. Sebastian is not smiling anymore. It’s pure sadness wetting his eyes. He’s fighting himself internally to not break, hoping Chris doesn’t notice his eyes getting red.

Chris is far but Sebastian can see him mouthing, “I love you,” and a quick grin forms on Sebastian’s lips, fading as fast as it appeared. He looks at Chris walking out of his field of vision and he starts counting down the days until he’ll get to jump into his arms.

 

* * * *

 

Waking up on their bed, Chris opens his eyes, lovingly appreciating the view of Sebastian wrapped in his arms, rubbing his cheek against his chest. Sebastian is clearly still asleep and maybe still dreaming.

Chris’ hand instinctively strokes Sebastian’s back, ghosting over his skin.

He looks so tranquil, calm, peaceful and Chris missed this. Missed holding Sebastian in his arms, looking at him sleeping. He looks adorable and cute, and Chris smiles tiredly at this picture. Thinking for a second that perhaps, he’s the one dreaming, hallucinating, but there is no mistaking, he can feel Sebastian’s body pressed against his.

Lost in his memories, wandering in his thoughts, Chris’ lips find their way to tenderly kiss Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian, who is still not aware of what’s happening around him, but who is nuzzling his face against Chris’ chest, sleepily grasping at Chris’ waist.

 

* * * *

 

Sebastian’s pushed against the wall, pressed against it with no way to get away. Hidden from everyone’s view, with the stress of being caught and the loud music beating in their ears, Chris’ lips are hurriedly mouthing over Sebastian’s neck.

Waving his tongue against his smooth skin, tasting, eating him. Teeth brushing his flesh eagerly. Moving up to his ear, down to his collarbone, not missing any part of his neck.

Seductively licking with long trails, and with the fresh air meeting Chris’ saliva on his neck, Sebastian shivers. Chris starts nibbling, biting and Sebastian forces himself to stay quiet, even if, with all the noise surrounding them, he doesn’t necessarily have to. Closing his eyes, he inhales loudly when Chris sucks at his skin fervently. It’s painful, but so arousing.

He knows how hard he is right now, and he isn’t sure which one will be the most embarrassing, walking trying desperately to hide his hard-on or to hide the hickey Chris is leaving him as a gift. But that’s nothing he can’t do, that’s nothing he has never done before, he survived both multiple times and he can again tonight.

His hand reaches for Chris’ hair, and he’s moving his hips impatiently, trying to find a friction against Chris’ thigh.

He can feel the blood coming out of his veins, he can feel the bruise forming itself. His mouth getting dryer with all the wet kisses, with Chris devouring his neck, leaving that mark he loves so much. The red mark that shows everyone he belongs to Chris.

 

* * * *

 

It’s exhausted that Chris comes back to his trailer after a long and painful day of work. He’s pretty sure he has a few bruises across his body now, he won’t complain though, that’s part of the job.

A few minutes after he lay on his bed, someone knocks at his door and the voice he hears announcing itself makes his lips curve into a small smile. With the arm under his head, he doesn’t need to prop himself up to look at Sebastian stepping inside.

It doesn’t take long for Sebastian to lay besides him, doesn’t take long either, even if he’s tired, to let Sebastian take off his shirt.

And seeing Sebastian’s reaction as his eyes scan Chris’ torso, he’s sure now, he must definitely have a few nasty bruises. Sebastian’s face falls into pain and sadness and there isn’t a sparkle of lust anymore.

“I… I did that?” He whispers with a broken voice, not entirely asking.

He tries to catch Chris’ eyes but tries to avoid looking too deep in them. Chris doesn’t answer just observes him, observes Sebastian’s fingers drawing on his abdomen, observes him bent over his skin, kissing one of his bruises delicately.

Then a second kiss on a second bruise and Chris closes his eyes, focusing on the motion of Sebastian’s mouth, feeling his lover’s lips excusing what his fists have done earlier. Gently and yearningly wandering between a few spots, never staying too long at the same place.

Chris barely notices when Sebastian shifts on top of him, his heat warming him.

Kisses moving up from his pecs to his collarbones then continuing their path on his neck. It’s slow and sweet, Sebastian pecking his jaw, finding Chris’ ear and taking his earlobe lightly between his lips, tugging kindly downward and hearing him breathing this close gives Chris goose bumps. Sebastian’s lips travelling to his cheek, kissing the tip of Chris’ nose, ending their slow race on his forehead.

 

* * * *

 

A towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet and looking through the mirror of the bathroom, Sebastian can see Chris coming up to him. He’s talking about something they have planned to do, somewhere they needs to go tonight, not sounding like he’s enjoying their duty date.

Unlike Sebastian, Chris is already fully dressed, as handsome as he always is. When Sebastian surprises himself thinking about it for too long, he always end up wondering what he has possibly done to be so lucky to have Chris around. To deserve that man to love him.

Now Chris’ hands are on his hips, quickly wrapping around him and pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts, his chin resting on Sebastian’s shoulder. He’s complimenting Sebastian on how nice he looks and how good he smells, and Sebastian responds as his usual self, saying he just got out of the shower so there’s no way he looks as good as Chris is saying.

And as always, Chris doesn’t pay the slightest attention to Sebastian talking down about himself. Making Sebastian turn in his arms to face him, pressing his nose against his, Chris rubs back and forth, closing his eyes.

Whispering that he should get ready, Chris kisses Sebastian’s cheek, and tells him once again, that he always looks handsome to him.

 

* * * *

 

Chris is sitting on Sebastian’s bed and Sebastian’s sitting on his lap, his legs wrapped around Chris’ back. Chris’ arms are surrounding securely Sebastian, one of his hand grasping at Sebastian’s ass while he’s moving, rolling his body, and the other hand capturing the back of his neck.

They’re naked and sweaty. Moaning loudly and quietly. Their bodies forming one and their minds are not able to think.

Sebastian’s a little taller than Chris in this position but that doesn’t stop him from hiding his face in Chris’ neck.

Finally looking up to the ceiling, breathing outrageous noises full of pleasure, he’s letting Chris kiss his Adam’s apple with envy.

When he looks down, his only desire is to kiss Chris. A passionate, wet kiss. But Chris takes Sebastian’s lower lip between his own and sucks at it harshly, sinking his teeth carefully in his pink bit of flesh, and then tugging on it ruthlessly, sending tingles up and down Sebastian’s spine.

 

* * * *

 

They’re out with people from the cast and crew, having fun in a bar where everyone is laughing and it’s friendly. They glance at each other discreetly when they know the other one isn’t looking back.

It’s just like teenagers. First love. It’s cute and full of fear, anxiousness and anticipation. Full of false assumptions. So they drink, drink and keep drinking. Not to the point where they would be drunk, just enough to cross the lines they draw for themselves. Just enough to have the courage to do what they’ve been wanting to do for weeks. Just enough to have an excuse, to test, see where it can lead. Just enough to pretend they are drunk.

And they are coming back to the hotel, marching up with everyone, glancing every few seconds at each other, fresh air hitting their faces. Breathing hurriedly, nervously, they’re light headed, trying to laugh at the jokes people are saying, trying to walk straight but not too much. Trying to not look stressed, trying to play a game, wearing masks of confidence.

Thankful to be at the same floor. Thankful the other one looks drunk. Thankful they have drank sufficiently to be brave enough to do what they’re about to.

It’s the smell of whisky Chris breathes, and it’s the aroma of beer Sebastian tastes. It’s allegedly drunk, unassuming. It’s clumsy, a bit awkward but sincere. It’s first kiss they share.


End file.
